Ochaco Uraraka
Ochaco Uraraka (麗日お茶子, Uraraka Ochaco ) ''is a main heroine and one of main character of My Hero Academia, who is also attend U'A High wishing she can become a hero for made her parent proud with her and help them. Ochaco is one of Izuku Midoriya close friends and its reveal she has crush on him, just as he has a crush on her. Personality Ochaco know very open-minded, nice, cheerful, lively, outgoing and always optimism. She easily gets excited over little things and has a habit of overreacting with exaggerated facial expressions just like Izuku. Beside this, Ochaco in certain situation can become extremely determined, focused and intimidating. Due to her time around Izuku, she has picked some of his habits such as his tenacity and ingenuity in battles. She greatly admires Izuku who she calls him "Deku", a nickname she thought was cute (even though he used to hate it) and seeks to be like him for his skills and dreams. Following a classmates' teasing, Ochaco realized she has developed feelings for him but is too shy to admit and ran off when near him after being confused by her thoughts. Later on, she has resolved to hold them down for the time being to better focus on her dream. Her parents are her motivation as to why she has decided to become a hero, in order for them to live an easy life. Despite her embarrassment to admit it, she does her best in school with a pride for them which makes them happy. Abilities As a hero, her heroine identity is '''Uravity '(ウラビティ Urabiti) and her quirk is Zero Gravity, a power to manipulate gravity such as making objects weightless or making objects float, even she able make herself to fly. However, her quirk still has a limitation. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. Her hero costume is made for minimize this negative effect when she use her quirk. Trivia * Ochaco share similarity with Sakura Haruno from Naruto ** Both of them are the main heroine from WSJ ** Both of them share same color theme (Pink) ** Both Sakura and Ochaco come from normal family (Sakura's parents both of them are not a ninja and Ochaco parents both of them are not a hero and quirkless) ** Both of them sharing same super-human strength-like power ** Both of them very determined to be a powerful ninja/hero beside they come from a normal family Similar Heroine * [[Sakura Haruno|'Sakura Haruno']] ( Naruto ) * [[Maka Albarn|'Maka Albarn']] (Soul Eater) * [[Rukia Kuchiki|'Rukia Kuchiki']] ( BLEACH ) * Yaya Yah ( BoBoiBoy ) * Wonder Woman (DC) Category:Super Hero Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Comic Relief Category:Athletic Category:Teenagers Category:Strategists Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Video Game Heroes